Pierce Wheels
) Unnamed parents Argit (donor) |alias = Walking pin cushion (Ben) |home world = Earth |equipment = ID Mask (formerly) |residence = Bellwood Null Void (formerly) }} Pierce Wheels was a Plumber's kid and a part of the Plumbers' Helpers. Appearance Pierce is a human looking teenager, with several spikes coming out of his face and forearms. He has long brown hair, with a white streak in the middle. In [https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Alien_Force Alien Force] Pierce wears a short-sleeved green and black jumpsuit, with boots and wrist bands. In [https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Ultimate_Alien Ultimate Alien] Pierce wears an ID Mask to appear more human. His human form has lighter brown hair, along with more casual clothes, such as a yellow hoodie. In [https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Omniverse Omniverse] flashbacks Pierce wears a short-sleeved black jumpsuit, with gloves and a silver belt. This outfit was standard gear for the Amalgam Kids, when under the influence of Servantis. He is briefly seen in his pre-mutated form, which greatly resembles his mutated form, just without the spikes. Human pierce.png|Pierce as a human Pierce ov official.png|Pierce five years prior to Omniverse Personality Pierce was level-headed, stern, tactical, and a natural born leader who holds the team together. Helen mentioned that it was always Pierce who kept them grounded, and Pierce who always made sure they were careful.Plumbers' Helpers Pierce is the mirror image of Ben,Helen Wheels both of them taking up the role of leader on their respective teams, and both of them being the calculative tactician who formulates the teams plans. On the first encounter between Ben's team and the Plumbers' Helpers, where both teams end up quarreling with their counterparts, Ben, who is the only one without a mirror counterpart, breaks up the dispute by saying "Hey! Stop it, all of you! What am I, your babysitter?!" which is exactly what Pierce would have said, which causes Helen to notice Ben and her brother's similarities. History Background Pierce is actually born as a human who was taken to the Null Void by Servantis. He used Kevin's powers and Argit to create Pierce's actual form. He, along with Helen, Manny and Alan formed a group, named Amalgam Kids and they were used by to do "nasty things". After they failed in their ultimate mission, their memories were completely wiped by Servantis. Years later, Pierce became part of a team of young Plumbers apprentices, the Plumbers' Helpers, which included him, Helen and Manny. However, he was accidentally sucked by a Null Void Projector they had confused with a disintegrator weapon. He met Max Tennyson who trained him and helped him becoming a Plumber. Together, they protected the inhabitants from D'Void in the Null Void, gathering other Plumbers who were trapped/living there. Alien Force He worked with Manny and his adopted little sister, Helen, before Plumbers' Helpers, trapping what they thought were dangerous aliens set out to conquer the Earth. Unlike Manny and Helen, after sending someone with a Plumber Badge to the Null Void, he began to have doubts about what they were doing. However, before he could voice his concerns, he was believed to be killed when an attempt to destroy a DNAlien with the "Eradicannon" went wrong, this was later revealed to be false when the weapon they were using is shown is actually a Mark 1 Null Void Projector. In Voided, it was revealed that Pierce was stuck in the Null Void and began working with Max Tennyson to protect its inhabitants from D'Void, gathering other Plumbers who were trapped/living there. He also appeared in War of the Worlds: Part 2 helping against the alien threat by the Highbreed and when the battle was over, continued in his task and became a pupil of Grandpa Max. He is also like the mirror of Ben Tennyson and often share the same views. In Above and Beyond, Pierce acts as the leader of the Plumbers' Helpers on a mission to save Magister Max Tennyson from a rampaging Ben aboard a Plumbers' Space station in low orbit. Pierce is attacked by Goop. He is very respectful of Grandpa Max, usually referring to him by his Null Void alias of "The Wrench" or by his Plumber rank of "Magister". He is shown to be a capable leader who believes in working as a team. He often clashes with Manny over his leader position, mainly due to Manny's brash personality. He and his team manage to overcome their differences and work together to defeat Ben as Humungousaur. When they discover the space station they are on is going to crash into London, Pierce and the others realize the only way to stop it is to destroy the station before it enters the atmosphere. With their shuttle gone, Pierce and the others show they are willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. However Max appears along with Ben and reveals the space station is a Plumbers' Training facility and that Ben's rampage was actually a test for them. They are then told that because of their defeating Ben (as well as their heroic actions in trying to prevent the space station from hitting a major city) they are approved for training at the Plumbers' Academy and are sent to follow in the footsteps of their Plumber parents. Ultimate Alien According to Alan in Absolute Power: Part 1, Pierce had his powers absorbed by Ultimate Kevin. But, in Absolute Power: Part 2, he regained his powers when Kevin returned to normal. In The Purge, Pierce was shown wearing an ID Mask when on a date with a girl which is crushed by the Forever Knights who want him to leave Earth. He was later killed by them when he explained that he was unwilling and unable to leave. Powers and Abilities Pierce has the ability to grow thorns on his body. He can grow and retract them at will, as well as being able to shoot them as projectiles or break them off in order to use them as weapons.Voided Pierce is also highly skilled in acrobatics and hand-to-hand combat, regularly using them in combination with his powers. Weaknesses Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''Plumbers' Helpers'' (first appearance) Season 2 *''Voided'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Above and Beyond'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 *''The Purge'' (first reappearance; death) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 6 *''The Rooters of All Evil'' (first reappearance; flashback; cameo) *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' (flashback; cameo) *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' (flashback) Comics Chapter Books *''Triple Threat'' Trivia *Pierce's real parents were killed in action. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters